Wrong
by Almerstepleton
Summary: Ketika Seijuurou meninggalkan istri sempurnanya, hanya untuk orang yang baru ia kenal. Ketika semua Kejahatannya terendus, maka hanya penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang tertinggal. AkaKuro slight AkaFuri. BL. Rated T nyerempet M.
**12 Maret 2015**

Lelaki berhelaian biru muda itu bangkit dari kasur luasnya. Tangan rampingnya menarik gorden-gorden itu dan mengikatnya disamping jendela. Tak lupa ia membuka semua jendela kaca. Udara di pagi hari begitu segar dan membuatnya bersemangat. Ia berbalik, tersenyum menatap lelaki bersurai merah yang mengerjap-ngerjap, pening melihat cahaya yang menembus dari celah jendela yang terbuka. Silau.

"Selamat pagi, Seijuurou-kun." Ia menyapa hangat sembari berjalan kearah kamar mandi. "Aku akan siapkan air mandinya."

Lelaki bermata dwiwarna itu hanya menatap kepergian Tetsuya, istrinya sejak setahun yang lalu dengan pandangan kelelahan. Semalam ia membaca bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen dan menandatanginya. Ia baru pulang ke rumah pada pukul 11 malam Dan pukul 8 pagi nanti Seijuurou harus kembali ke kantor untuk pertemuan lainnya. Menjadi CEO di perusahaan yang didirikan ayahnya ternyata begitu sulit. Dirinya sangat sibuk. Pantas saja ayah dulu jarang pulang kerumah.

Seijuurou mengusap pangkal hidungnya. Tetsuya menyembul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. "Seijuurou-kun, airnya sudah siap." Ia tersenyum lembut. Seperti biasa. "Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Silahkan bersiap siap dulu. Pakaianmu sudah keletakkan di atas meja." Lalu sang istri berbalut piyama gajah itu pergi keluar kamar. Seijuurou yang masih termenung di atas tempat tidur bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki Tetsuya menuruni tangga.

Pria berambut crimson itu melangkah malas, menuju kamar mandi. Dilihatnya bak mandi yang sudah penuh terisi air hangat. Ia juga bisa mencium aroma lavender yang menenangkan dari bak mandi. Tetsuya pasti menambahkan sabun. Ah, selalu saja, Dia selalu mengerti tanpa bertanya. Seijuurou memang perlu sedikit penenang. Aroma lavender tentu bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang tegang, Melemaskan otot ototnya yang sudah kelelahan. Tetsuya selalu tahu apa yang ia butuhkan.

Seijuurou melepas semua pakaiannya dan merendamkan diri. Ia memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma yang begitu ia suka— setelah aroma vanilla—ini. Membuat dirinya mengantuk, bahkan hampir tertidur kalau saja indra penciumannya tidak mendeteksi aroma lain. Aroma manis, Aroma vanilla. Pasti istrinya sekarang sedang membuat panekuk atau waffle. Baunya begitu harum sampai tercium ke lantai dua.

Akashi semakin menenggelamkan diri, sampai air mencapai bagian philtrum. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat masa-masa pernikahan mereka; Ketika mereka memasuki ruangan mewah dan megah ala bangsawan yang dipersiapkan penuh cinta oleh keluarga Akashi dan Kuroko, tatapan kekaguman dari para tamu undangan begitu melihat kedua empelai yang begitu serasi _—_ _meskipun keduanya sama-sama memakai jas karena sesama laki-laki_ , serta kue bertingkat yang ia pesan dari teman satu sekolahnya dulu, Murasakibara Atsushi.

Ia tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Konyol. Kuroko Tetsuya itu, istri yang sempurna. Lembut, penuh kasih, serta sedikit pemarah (namun menggemaskan). Seijuurou sangat bahagia karena Tetsuya mau menerima lamarannya dan mengganti marga keluarganya dengan marga kehormatan milik Seijuurou, Akashi. Tak bisa di pungkiri, bukan hanya dia sendiri yang mengincar pujaan hatinya sejak masa SMP itu. Ia memiliki banyak saingan. bahkan sahabatnya, Momoi Satsuki, masuk kedalam kategori itu.

Seijuurou tentu merasa bahagia mendapatkan Tetsuya,

 _Seharusnya…_

Matanya melirik kearah jam kecil di atas kaca wastafel, sudah menunjuk angka 7 lewat 38. Ia segera mencuci mukanya dan menggosok gigi.

Tentu ia tak ingin terlambat. _Sekertarisnya menunggu di kantor._

* * *

kuroko no basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Wrong. (c) punya ane er elelelele~

WARNING! abal, typo, BL!, AKAKURO! DLDR! amati tanggal yang tertera di sudut kiri atas agar jelas.

* * *

Kuroko bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Ia berbalik dengan memegang _blender_ yang penuh dengan cairan berwarna merah. Lelaki itu, suaminya, berdiri disana. Mengenakan setelan jas yang telah ia siapkan. Tak lupa dasi yang telah terikat rapi dan tas hitam mengkilat mahal milik suaminya itu. Tetsuya tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Oh, Seijuurou-kun? Kau sudah bersiap-siap?" Kuroko retoris sembari menuangkan jus stroberi di kedua gelas yang ada di atas meja. Pandangan Seijuurou jatuh ke arah dua piring yang penuh dengan waffle. "Kau mau sirup maple, atau madu?" tanyanya lagi dengan senyum lembut, Lagi.

"Sirup maple saja."

"Baiklah." Tetsya menuangkan sirup maple ke atas permukaan waffle milik suaminya dan juga miliknya sendiri. Mereka duduk berdua di sana. Saling berhadapan, namun tak berani menatap. Seijuurou hanya diam, bingung ingin bicara apa. Entah sejak kapan rumah tangga mereka berubah menjadi canggung. Ia bahkan tak tahu. Lelaki itu melirik ke depan, memperhatikan istrinya. Wajahnya teduh walaupun tak menampilkan ekspresi. Seharusnya ia berdebar kencang saat melihat rupa istrinya itu, seperti dulu. Namun sekarang, entahlah, debarannya masih ada, namun tak sekuat waktu itu.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Seijuurou bangkit dari kursinya, Mengambil tas kulit yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu keluar."Aku pergi dulu."

Dia pergi meninggalkan sepiring waffle yang baru dimakan sedikit. Tetsuya diam memperhatikan waffle Seijuurou yang masih tersisa banyak. Bahkan ia lupa meminum jusnya.

.

.

.

Seijuurou membolak-balikan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di atas meja, lalu membongkar isi tas kerjanya. Setengah jam lagi ia harus menghadiri rapat dan ia belum bisa menemukan dokumen penting yang ia butuhkan. Sialan. Ia mendengus frustasi.

"A-ada apa Tuan? Kau terlihat…kacau."

Seijuurou menoleh mendengar suara lembut dan penuh ketakutan yang menyapa pendengarannya. Furihata Kouki berdiri di dekat pintu masuk dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam gagang pintu dan tangan satunya memegang lembar-lembar kertas putih. Sepertinya ia baru masuk untuk membawa beberapa lembar dokumen lainnya.

Dia adalah sekretaris Seijuurou yang baru. Pria berkepala merah itu merekrutnya sendiri, tanpa melewati jalur HRD. Kouki adalah teman Tetsuya. Adik kelas saat SMA dan teman satu tim basket istrinya. Tiga bulan yang lalu, Tetsuya menceritakan kalau adik kelasnya itu sedang perlu uang dan membutuhkan pekerjaan. Kebetulan Seijuurou memerlukan seorang sekretaris dan _voila_ , Furihata Kouki resmi bekerja di perusahaan Akashi. Meski sedikit linglung dan penakut, Furihata cukup bagus dalam melakukan tindakan dan mengatur jadwal padat seorang CEO, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Oh, aku sedang mencari dokumen penting Kouki." Akashi mengusak keningnya lalu menghela napas. "sebentar lagi klien kita akan datang dan aku belum menemukannya."

"Mungkin T-tuan meninggalkannya di rumah." Kouki tersenyum takut, ragu-ragu ia berjalan mendekati atasannya yang duduk di atas kursi kerajaan— _kursi putar CEO_. Ia merapikan lembaran lembaran kertas yang bertebaran di atas meja sang Akashi menjadi tumpukan yang rapi, lalu merapikan dokumen yang ia bawa tadi dengan dokumen lainnya.

"Ya, aku tahu Kouki. Hanya saja jika berkas itu tertinggal di rumah, aku tak mungkin mengambilnya. Perjalanan bisa menempuh waktu 30 menit." Akashi mendesah frustasi, namun ia segera menoleh ketika mendengar derit pintu ruangannya berbunyi. Seseorang berdiri disana. Dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang.

"Tetsuya?"

"Seijuurou-kun," Tetsuya berjalan mendekat, "Kau meninggalkan ini di atas meja makan." Tangan ramping nan pucat miliknya menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat.

"Maaf aku tiba-tiba datang ke kantormu. Kau tidak mengangkat telpon, jadi aku langsung pergi kesini." Lanjut lelaki biru muda itu.

Seijuurou menerima uluran amplop cokelat tersebut dan membukanya. Benar, dokumen yang ia cari. "Terima kasih Tetsuya." Seijuurou menyempatkan untuk menatap wajah Tetsuya sebentar lalu kembali memperhatikan dokumen di dalam amplop. Membacanya kembali, memastikan agar dugaannya tidak salah.

Tetsuya menyadari keberadaan Kouki yang berdiri disebelah Akashi. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Halo, Furihata-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tidak berjumpa."

Kouki tersenyum canggung, lalu tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Eh- anu, a-aku baik, Kuroko-senpai. Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu waktu itu. A-aku sangat terbantu dengan pekerja ini, senpai." Furihata membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan gugup.

Tetsuya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu adik kelasnya ini. "Tak perlu canggung Furihata-kun. Sudah sepantasnya aku membantu seorang teman. Lagipula Sei-kun yang memberimu pekerjaan." Tetsuya menepuk pundak Kouki pelan dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku harus membeli beberapa makanan untuk di rumah. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu ya, Furihata-kun, Seijuurou-kun." Lalu Tetsuya pergi. meninggalkan mereka berrdua.

Hening beberapa saat. Suasana menjadi canggung sejak pemuda berhelai biru itu masuk. Akhirnya kouki memutuskan untuk pergi karena tidak tahan."Ah, Tuan, aku harus pergi. Ada pekerjaan yang belum kuurus." Kouki membungkuk hormat, "Permisi tuan."

"Ah, Kouki?"

Suara itu menginstrupsi langkahnya. Ia berbalik. "Ya tuan?"

Seijuurou berdehem sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil. Membuat kouki sedikit berdebar. Sedikit. Apalagi saat mendengar barisan kalimat yang diucapkan atasannya.

"Kalau disaat seperti ini, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan yang formal seperti itu." Seijuurou tertawa kecil.

"Panggil aku seijuurou saja."

.

.

.

"Baik S-Seijuurou." Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

* * *

 **10 April 2015**

"Kouki, jangan makan terlalu cepat. Kau bisa tersedak." Seijuurou memperhatikan lelaki manis berambut cokelat di hadapannya ini. Wajah yang lucu menjadi menggemaskan karena pipinya menggembung, terlalu banyak memasukkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Kouki terlihat benar benar lapar. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini perusahaan mengalami peningkatan dan para pekerja menjadi sangat sibuk.

"M-maaf Seijuurou-san." Kouki berusaha menelan makanannya. Lelaki bersurai merah tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan sekretarisnya yang satu ini. Seijuurou mengambil satu lembar tisu yang ada di atas meja lalu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, berusaha menggapai pipi Kouki untuk membersihkan noda saus yang menempel disana.

"Ada saus di wajahmu, Kouki. Kau begitu ceroboh." Pria berhelaian cokelat itu terkejut merasakan wajahnya di sentuh. Pipinya merona hebat. Bahkan ronanya belum hilang setelah Seijuurou selesai membersihkan saus di wajah kouki.

Terdengar dehaman dari orang di depannya. "Kouki, beberapa hari ini aku akan lembur." Kouki hanya diam, mendengarkan. "Bisakah kau menemaniku? Kau tahu, sekedar menemaniku mengobrol agar tidak mengantuk."

Kouki tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tentu, Seijuurou-san."

* * *

 **15 Juni 2015**

Tetsuya meringkuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada balutan selimut tebal. Sudah empat hari ia menanti Seijuurou pulang, namun suaminya itu belum pulang. Ia merindukan suaminya, ia rindu aroma tubuh seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Seijuurou menjelaskan, ada perjalanan bisnis selama seminggu katanya. Entahlah. Padahal sebelumnya, Akashi sudah sering meninggalkannya karena ada urusan bisnis. Tapi kali ini, hati Tetsuya terasa berat. Ia merasa tak rela ketika suaminya itu pergi.

 _Semoga Seijuurou baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

"Seijuurou-san, apa tidak apa-apa jika kau menemaniku? Bagaimana dengan kuro–"

"Kau hanya perlu beristirahat Kouki." Seijuurou menggenggam tangan pucat sekretarisnya yang telah dihiasi oleh selang infus. "Kau sedang sakit. Tentu kau perlu orang untuk menemanimu."

"B-baiklah Seijuurou-san."

"Nah, tidurlah Kouki. Mimpi indah." Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir lelaki bersurai cokelat. Seijuurou mematikan lampu dan melangkah ke arah sofa rumah sakit untuk tidur.

Dingin.

* * *

 **13 Agustus 2015**

Malam itu, entah bagaimana, mereka bisa berada di dalam klub malam. Seingatnya, Seijurou berniat mengantar Kouki pulang. Namun di perjalanan, ia melihat bangunan besar bertuliskan "NIGHT CLUB" yang berkelap kelip, membuat Seijuurou penasaran. Sudah lama ia tidak pergi ke klub malam. Ia pun mengajak Furihata Kouki untuk mampir sebentar, sekedar meminum beberapa gelas wine dan mengobrol.

Niatnya sih begitu.

Satu gelas, dua gelas, entah sudah gelas keberapa sampai kesadarannya hilang. Kepala Seijuurou pusing, begitu juga Kouki. Mereka berdua disana, mabuk. Pikiran keduanya melayang. Tak bisa berpikir jernih. Keruh. Hingga kedua bibir bertemu, saling mengecap rasa pahit dari wine yang masih tertinggal. Bergelung menjadi sebuah kejahatan yang tak mereka sadari. Terus saling mencumbu. Seijuurou berhenti, memanggil pelayan di dekatnya. Ia meminta kamar dan mengeluarkan lembar lembar uang dari dompetnya, entah berapa. Persetan, ia tak peduli jika membayar lebih. Ia terlalu panas untuk peduli. Dan ketika sudah mendapat apa yang mereka inginkan, keduanya saling mendorong. Terjatuh di atas kasur. Saling menimpa. Saling menerkam, berusaha membuat nikmat. Lalu terdengar desahan merdu dari seorang Furihata Kouki.

Handphone Seijuurou menyala, menampakkan sebuah panggilan masuk. Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

13 Agustus.

* * *

 **14 Agustus 2015**

"Dari mana saja?"

Seijuurou terhentak begitu masuk ke kamar mereka. Tetsuya sedang duduk di atas sofa. Matanya merah dan membengkak, seperti habis menangis. Seijuurou hanya diam.

"Tidakkah kau ingat kemarin hari apa?" lelaki bersurai merah itu dapat merasakan suara Tetsuya yang bergetar. Matanya membelalak memperhatikan kue coklat dengan tulisan 'Happy Anniversary' yang tergeletak di atas meja, serta berbagai pernak pernik berwarna untuk memberikan kesan meriah.

"Tetsuy-

"Tidak bisakah kau melupakan pekerjaanmu sekali saja? !" Nadanya meninggi. Tetsuya mulai menangis.

Seijuurou sangat menyesal karena telah melupakan hari jadi mereka. Sungguh ia tak tega dan merasa sangat bersalah. Ia mendekati istrinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Membelai lelaki mungil yang masih menangis itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya, aku tak bermaksud–

Tangan ringkih Tetsuya mendorong dada Seijuurou, menyuruhnya menjauh setelah ia mencium aroma menyengat. Aroma kejahatan.

"Seijuurou-kun?" Tetsuya tercekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Kau bau alkohol!" namun hening. Seijuurou hanya diam menatapnya dengan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Tangan pucat Tetsuya dengan cepat membuka dua kancing teratas kemeja putih milik Seijuurou. Sungguh Tetsuya merasa pangkal tenggorokannya tercekik. Sebuah kissmark, ah tidak, ada dua, tiga, oh bahkan Tetsuya tak ingin tahu. Ia berdiri, menjauh dari suaminya. Ia benar benar tak sanggup untuk tidak menangis. Cukup sudah semua kekecewaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Perasaannya sudah terlalu hancur.

"Tetsuya, dengar aku bisa jelaskan-

"sudah berapa lama?" Tetsuya menjerit, membuat Seijuurou tercekat. Tak pernah ia melihat Tetsuya benar benar hancur seperti ini. "Sudah berapa lama kau menyembunyikannya?"

Seijuurou hanya bungkam, membuat perasaan Kuroko semakin terpecah belah.

"Aku ini istrimu, Seijuurou-kun, tidakkah kau mengerti?" Tangis Tetsuya semakin deras."Aku begitu mempercayaimu!"

"Tidak cukup kah semua perlakuanku untukmu, Seijuurou-kun? Apa semua itu tidak cukup?!"

Seijuurou hanya diam. Tentu saja. Ia tak akan pernah bisa menjawabnya. Tubuhnya terus membeku, mencerna dan memikirkan semua yang telah ia lalui. Bahkan tak mampu mencegat Tetsuya yang berlari keluar sambil menangis. Seijuurou tetap bergeming. Diam. Sampai ia lelah dengan kenyataan.

* * *

 **16 agustus 2015**

Tadi pagi, Nyonya Tetsuya menelpon Seijuurou. Anaknya sedang pergi untuk menenangkan diri katanya. Jangan diganggu dulu katanya. berikan Tetsuya waktu katanya. Seijuurou hanya bisa mengiyakan. Berusaha bersikap biasa walaupun hatinya bergemuruh. Khawatir, juga menyesal.

Hari ini, seijuurou tidak datang ke kantor. Kouki menelponnya berkali-kali. persetan. Seijuurou hanya ingin merenung. Memikirkan semua yang telah ia lakukan. Mencoba menjawab setiap pertanyaan Tetsuya hari itu. ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah semua perlakuan tetsuya tidak cukup?

.

.

.

 _Salah._ Seijuurou membatin.

 **TBC..**

* * *

Author's note :

HAIII BEBBZZZ! DOH DOH SETELAH SAYA BACA ULANG NIH CERITA KOK RADA NGACO YA? HAQ HAQ HAQ

Harap maklum lah. soalnya ane ga punya waktu banyak buat ngetik. saya ngetiknya semalem gan, dari jam 9 sampe jam 4 pagi (lama gegara nyari inspirasi dolo)

curhat dikit gapapa ye? Jadi, pas saya lagi ngetik semalem, buku di kamar saya jatuh sendiri dari rak. Sumvah, saya ini orangnya kan rada penakut, Jadi hal hal kek gitu bisa ngebuat saya langsung merinding disko. Langsung parno. Mana keluarga udah pada tidur, kan kripi. Jadi, sambil ngetik cerita ini saya dengerin lagu deh. Awalnya saya dengerin lagu yang sedih sedih gitu biar dapat inspirasi, tapi jadinya malah tambah merinding ( i don't know wha). So, saya banting genre ke lagu watch me-nya silento (saya ga tau tu lagu genrenya apa. mungkin hip hop, atau country, atau woyo woyo, saya ga tau). jadi, sambil ngetik ff ini, saya sambil nae nae-ing, Makanya lama. Terus sempet ketiduran gegara ngantuk banged. Muehehe.

Harusnya saya mau ngebuat ff ini jadi oneshoot. Tapi apa daya, udah ngantuk banged. jadi nanti aja yah lanjutannya muncul.

umm saya mau minta maaf buat akafuri shipper atau yang suka furihata. saya bukannya mau menjadikan furihata antagonis di cerita ini. ini cuma untuk keperluan cerita kok. niatnya saya kemarin mau pake OC, tapi setelah konsul ke temen, katanya mending pake furihata deh. soalnya kalo OC susah ngebayanginnya. terus kurang greget gitu katanya. jadi yaa... yaudah.

o iya, saya nulis cerita ini ga pake referensi sama sekali. terus tanggalnya juga saya sembarangan aja, ga terlalu dipikirin. soalnya saya buat ff ini mendadak. kuota lagi tipis bngt. hohoho.

dan untuk para pembaca yang telah berkenan membaca cerita nista saya, saya sangat berterima kasih dan akan lebih bahagia jika anda meninggalkan jejak di REVIEW. saya akan sangat sangat senang ^^

terima kasih.


End file.
